Through your eyes
by Lady Oscar Ballet
Summary: Love can even overcome it? Even conventions and ingrained beliefs so long in the mind and heart? It is worth giving up feelings to follow the rules and conventions of society ? It is what Prowl will find , as a detail Jazz 's life can put into question all that they mean to each other . YAOI, BOY LOVE, SLASH, PROWL JAZZ SLASH, MPREG, UNIVERSE ALTERNATIVE
1. Chapter 1

Through your eyes

1 - First impression

When it started?

Prowl did not know exactly, but remembered very well the first time she saw him. He always saw him arrive with his merry way, expansive, hard-partying. He greeted everyone, playing with one, reserving a more formal treatment to others, but always had a good relationship with everyone. I was always lit with a smile on the face, sometimes improvising a little dance to relax the atmosphere and was always willing to listen to grievances and lend the shoulder to some tearful and disgusted colleague of life. Never seen him sad, annoyed, angry ... never seen him mistreat anyone, even when he was in his right to do so. Looking always a peaceful way to solve any problem.

All these qualities eventually drawing the attention of the vehicle. Not approached him because of his reserved personality. It was not to be talking who did not belong to their circle of relationships, but still did not fail to be enchanted by this fascinating character and at the same time intriguing.

And so they passed the days with Prowl always watching from the window or balcony of your curious and fun character. Content to be so. It was only an eyewitness of the neighborhood experiences, analyzing, observing and studying the habits and customs of the people around you, without getting involved in anything.

It cost him a lot to understand why he called it so much attention. He began to believe it was due to their opposing personalities. Prowl was always quiet, reserved, just smiled and had no patience for certain things. Often I had just wanting to settle certain disputes to basic punches, kicks and curses. But the other did not. They seemed to nemesis from each other as different.

And here's what happened. On one of those afternoons, on the edge of the window, Prowl, as usual, watching the street and his characters when he again appeared. She greeted with joy an acquaintance who went and talked for about five minutes. Alright in shipping to your window. After the conversation, they greeted each other once again in farewell and he turned to see his friend go. Until then nothing more.

But as soon as he turned to go in the opposite direction for a moment, his gaze met the Prowl. The car felt a shock wave go their circuits. I did not expect that, for that look so fast, deep and penetrating. He felt as if, suddenly, his feet were glued to the ground and could not move, stuck in those optics coming from the sidewalk.

And then, without warning, he smiled. A simple smile and fulgaz but intense enough to heat the spark of his observer and encourage the smile back without even being aware of what he was doing. For a moment, Prowl thought of going to the street and talk to him. At least know your name. But a voice in the distance, calling the passer smiling, relieved him of this doubt.

_ Jazz, come here. I need your help.

_ I'm going. He replied. And giving one last smile the Prowl, he went his way. Prowl followed him with his eyes. Even more curious and intrigued by its observed, because now he was no longer a mere character passing on the street. It was not anyone else that he simply followed his eyes by sheer boredom or lack of to do. It was someone who had offered him a smile. And he had a name. And to remember his name, speaks softly, with a silly smile sprouting from his lips.

_Jazz!


	2. Chapter 2

2 Talk to him

What a long night!

Prowl was not able to recharge right. The Jazz smile souvenir accompanied during the night, keeping his burning mind, daydreaming. Perhaps this was the first time that a stranger had given him an unassuming smile. But it now became a problem for your rest, because the more I thought about laughing, the more his mind was online, and less energy he had. All because of him.

_Oh, But bullshit! I did not even know this guy. Prowl reproached himself in thought. Decided to recharge, came down from his room to supply room. Maybe a hot cup energon did relax. And as he needed to calm down and recharge for the next day, he would have much work ahead.

He sat at the table, sipping the energon and hoping that, with that, sleep came and then could finally recharge.

Then a little voice called the supply room door:

_ There're managing to stay offline too, bro?

It was her little sister who, apparently, also could not recharge.

_ Titania, the proto-forms should not be online until later, but do not grow.

_ But it's dark. I'm afraid of the evil of an optical robot just come get me.

The little girl robot was cower in their eldest brother's lap, as if he were her knight in shining armor. Prowl could not deny a hug small.

_ Bro, I do not like the dark.

_ Okay! If I tell a story, you promise you will soon recharge?

_ But the evil robot and an optical one?

_ I button it to run with my weapons. Look! And using your fingers to mimic weapons ended up winning the confidence of the little one. Like a good big brother, Prowl led Titania in her lap to her room. He was not very good at telling children's stories, but risked a anyway just to satisfy small. And it paid off, as the young girl fell into the refill shortly after he started the story. Prowl covered it, kissed his forehead, left a lamp on and walked slowly, careful not to make noise and wake her again.

And thanks to the warm energon and small Titania, his sleep finally came and he could at last recharge.

Dawn arrives bringing new life to the car, which aroused a good mood. Down the stairs after leaving his room, he is greeted by his younger sisters, who practically dragged to the supply room, where the rest of his family already sipping drinks and treats the energon base.

_Come on, Bro! You will sit beside me today. Titania, the youngest, determined, all determined by pulling one of Prowl's arms.

_ None of that! Today he will sit next to me. StarGold, the middle, did not want to lose ground to the younger sister and tried to pull the other arm brother.

_ Ah! You are two sparklings same, huh! No one deserves such childishness. The brother sits with whoever he wants and ready. Said Jewel, the oldest of the sisters in their adolescent impatience.

Difficult for the poor Prowl be played as fiercely determined by three young femmes. But as older brother he knew well how to handle the situation, as they were years and more years of living with "little beasts".

_ Look, I'll sit right here in the middle. So I stay close to everyone and no one else needs to fight. Okay so?

Jewel did not care, but StarGold and Titania did pout to conform.

_ How did the night, son? His mother asks with a gentle smile on his face.

_ Well, Mom. It costs a little sleep, but a story made me relax. He said winking at the little Titania, who gave a slight chuckle.

_ This pulled his routine work, study and training is wiping out your hard drive, son. Should reduce some tasks and try to relax a little. All that is too much is never good. Said his father, wisely, as he raised a cup of hot energon to take it to his mouth.

_Ah, I'll be fine, Dad. Also, I need to dedicate myself as much as possible to pass the tests of Cybertron War Academy. It has always been my dream to study there and I will try my hardest to achieve.

_ We could help with the costs. You would not work and would have more time to take care of yourself. - Your mother still hoped to put some "judgment" on his head.

_ None of this, Mom! My sisters need much more of this allowance than me. Do not bother me a bit of work to help them. Also, I like to feel useful.

A smile tugged at the couple's lips in contentment for having a child as responsible and dedicated.

The family continued their breakfast in an atmosphere of interaction and relaxation. The antics of the small, older games with them and even little bad mood of the older towards the "tin bratty," as she used to call them, always contributed to that morning were the beginning of a good day.

_ Wow! Look at the time. Need to go.

Prowl says goodbye to all rushed out and rushed to work. He hated to be late, even with the hassles that every job has. Leaving the gate firing up again from his family.

_ Bye mom. Bye dad. Bye girls. Even back!

And turning around, ready to run, just not realizing that someone was in the same direction and ended up giving a big crash in poor passer, falling both to the ground. This eventually taking the mood of the car because he did not admit anything interfere in what he planned. But it was an accident, he held in his mouth the coarseness that thought and said something more courteous.

_ Excuse me!

Only then he turned to see who had bogged down. And for a moment his spark again stopped and he felt a shock wave go through your entire body.

_ It's all right. It was nothing.

Jazz was. And he said those words with the loveliest of smiles stamping your face. He stood up and, holding out a hand, helped a barmy Prowl, I could not do nothing but look at him with his mouth open and unable to say a word.

_ Hey, are you okay? - Jazz asked. But all that Prowl could do was nod "yes" to the head.

_ How nice! Bye then.

He was leaving, walking down the sidewalk, and Prowl accompanied with optical. The car, although still in shock at this meeting so unexpected, turned to follow his path, when a female voice catches your eye from across the street.

_ Hey! Go there and talk to him. What are you waiting for?

_ There is?

_ Look, I have nothing to do with it. But I saw the way you looked at him. I should try to talk. What does it cost?

_ But ...

_ Oh, boy! The most that can happen is he to say "no." Go on, go.

He turned again to see Jazz following its course along the sidewalk. The femme incentive on the other side was really tempting. Talk to him? Just imagine, your spark already glittered stronger. It started a few steps toward the smile of the owner so rapturous, even thought that words tell him. Suddenly he stopped and turned back giving the girl a smile dull.

_ Excuse me! I'm late. Goodbye!

_Ah, what a pity!

He took one last look back just in time to see Jazz disappearing around the corner. And then he continued toward his work, imagining that the memories of this morning chase all day, which in fact happened.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - Under the afternoon sun

The work always helps to keep your mind occupied and quiet spirit. The dedication contributes not only to the development of a good job, but also to maintain the concentration, attention.

But it was not what was happening to the poor Prowl.

Who knew that a simple bump could compromise all your employees' day. I could not concentrate, made mistakes so silly that even beginners and trainees committed. Made important objects and documents fall to the ground. And to make matters worse, just dropping the chief himself unintentionally. Finally, after so many accidents, the boss came to the conclusion that the bumbling car was not feeling well and decided to give it an afternoon off to see if he could thus put the "thoughts" in place.

Leaving work early, Prowl did not want to go home. It was a failure and an incompetent for failing both at work and in such a short space of time. He decided to go to the town square and "take a break" until the time of training, and then, the preparatory course. Although he was upset about the incident, would not fail to devote to achieving your big goal: Cybertron War Academy. There would measure efforts to realize this dream.

He sat in one of the banks of the square and quietly watched the movement of the same: students skipping class, mothers walking sparklings in their carts, proto-forms running and playing, robots already elderly entertained games and chatting, dating couples ... finally. Drive was enough for him to distract and reassure.

However, all this calm did not last long.

_ Excuse me! May I sit here?

Why, my! Just who came to sit beside her.

_ Er ... Er ... Yes, of course! - Said the poor repeating the same guy who had fool morning. Is it possible that only the Jazz took by surprise!

Under the watchful eye of Prowl, Jazz breathed in the cool evening air and leaned back lazily on the bench enjoying the pleasant sun, watching, too, all the excitement of the place without ever leaving the sketch that smile so charming that fascinated the vehicle in a way extraordinary.

_ It's beautiful, is not it?

_ What?

_ This place. It's so simple but yet so happy, so full of life. Look that! You have several generations here. And each contributes in his own way, to make it a unique place, full of vivacity. I love it! I feel renewed when I come here.

Prowl listened to intently. Looking at him without stopping, not wanting to miss any piece of his speech. This eventually drawing the attention of the other, only then he realized he was being watched so hard.

_ Oh sorry! I was here talking and not even introduced myself. My name is Jazz. - And he reached - Nice to meet you!

_ Uh ... Prowl. The pleasure is mine. - The handshake made the car feel his face heat. At this point, it looks like your spark shone a little stronger.

_ His face reddened. You're feeling good?

_ Er ... of course! I'm great. It must be the heat.

_ You will also usually come here? Or are just passing through?

_ Well, only sometimes. It is not time much free time. I'm always working or studying. - Prowl said all this without ever looking away from the Jazz face. It was hard to believe he was finally talking to him. Perhaps the femme morning had made a request to some shooting star for this unexpected meeting to take place.

_ I still can not stop to study. Seen here in search of new opportunities. For now all I got were odd jobs and temporary jobs. But I'm sure that soon my luck will change. I'll get a steady job and then I will pay entrance examination for Cybertron War Academy. It will be difficult but I will try to achieve.

At this time Prowl smiled. What a coincidence he and Jazz have the same goal of going to Cybertron War Academy.

_ Well, what a thing! I also want to go to the gym. I am studying and training just for this. It is my dream.

_ Oh really? Cool! You seem to be quite intelligent and determined. I have no doubt that you will be able to go right the first time. - Unpretentious Compliments they did illuminate further the vehicle's smile, increasingly fascinated with the cheerful Jazz.

Without paying attention to the passage of time, the two continued talking by afternoon rest. Said to each other parts of their stories, their alternative forms (Prowl was a police car and Jazz one Porshe 935), their hopes, their fears, their dreams, their views on some issues, their favorite hobbies, what they liked, what They did not like ... in such a short time, knew so well that seemed long friends.

_ I live still with my parents and my three sisters. It may seem strange that a guy my age still living with their parents, but I love being in the company of my family. I feel welcomed and loved truth. And your family?

The Jazz's face became serious for a moment.

_ Hâ ... I do not have a family. My parents and my younger sister died. I also had an older brother, but he disappeared and was eventually pronounced dead.

_ Oh! I'm sorry.

_ It's all right! I'm over. But enough about sad things. Tell me more about your dream of entering the Academy. - So Prowl told Jazz whole scheme he had planned to study in order to pursue his dream. He showed an agenda which had marked the hours of training, the preparatory course and also of free study at home during a break at work or on weekends. Even at parties he took a tablet with recorded materials to pass.

_Oh, I wanted to have this whole arrangement you have to study. I want to dedicate myself but alone get very bored and end up discouraged.

_ If you want I can help you. We can mark a time in my house to study. - Only after he finished the sentence is that Prowl realized what he had said, and his face, then began to burn.

_ Really? Would you be willing to do that for me? Really?

_ O… Of course! Why ... why not?

_ Ah, thanks man! Thanks a lot. Thank you! - With a stamped clear joy in his face, jazz gave a big hug Prowl, who came to get dizzy with so spontaneous and unexpected gesture. He who used to always plan everything was helpless when something different happens. Jazz really always caught him by surprise, because he never expected anything out of it planned.

-When can we start? - The porshe was excited.

_Tomorrow , even if you want. I have the afternoon off.

_ So you are marked. Tomorrow afternoon I'm going to your house.

more remained some time entertained in your conversation. Until Prowl, then realized that the night dawn on.

_ It's getting late. I need to go to the course. Well, thanks for spend the afternoon with me, but now I have to say goodbye. I really enjoyed meeting you, Jazz. - In that the car held out a hand to greet your new friend.

_ Also I loved meeting you, Prowl. Tomorrow afternoon we meet in his casa.- Jazz matched the handshake, but in another gesture of impulsivity, pulled Prowl close to him and smacked a kiss on her cheek. Then he nodded and walked walked, heading to his home.

_ Goodbye! See you tomorrow.

All that Prowl could do was put his hand on the spot where the kiss was given and observe Jazz leaving. Only he stopped looking when he turned the corner. Then flashes that day began to move in his memory. Since the bump this morning to the surprise encounter in the street, arriving at the moment of the kiss. The place where they had been deposited the Jazz lips burned intensely, causing the heat got to her spark and caused him a strange feeling, but delicious, comforting. Something that had never felt before.

_ Why Jazz? Why do you disturb my judgment this way?

Prowl finally realized he was standing in the street as a goofball, staring at nothing while the time the course was going through. He picked up his things and went his way. Usually the path to the preparatory he used to think about the materials that would be studied and the questions that would make the teachers. But not this time.

This time only one thought going through his head.

_ Tomorrow afternoon. We will see you again tomorrow afternoon.

And this time he did not struggle to try to take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Again insomniac

Morning arrives at Cybertron and, with it, a concern that insisted on not leaving the spark Prowl controlled. He could not concentrate on the preparatory course lectures last night he could not reload right again, and when he finally could doze, Jazz appeared in his dream with that adorable smile and another kiss to put on your face. And even struggling to empty your mind and try to relax, he insisted on staying in his thoughts.

_ After all, what's happening to me? I just know it. Why that? - You lost how many times has it had the same question.

Prowl then finally gave up trying to recharge a little and thought it would be best to get ready sooner for the job. Perhaps with the busy mind he could then settle down. But in an instant he remembered the disaster that had been in his job the day before, about to take down the head on the floor. Preferred then go to the living room and try to distract with some program on TV. Maybe that could calm down enough to maintain concentration at work. At least enough to not do stupid things. He sat on the couch in front of the TV and began to select the channels in search of a program that pleased him. She found a police action movie. It was already nearly half, but there was no problem. It was enough to occupy his thoughts. And the story it was not difficult to understand.

For a time, Prowl could distract himself with the film even being repeated. He helped change the focus of your mind and made him relax a little. I knew she could not go back to sleep, but did not care for it, just relaxed sitting on the couch. It was already dawn when then Prowl heard a noise coming from the street and went to see what it was. Immediately the vision occurred did display a grimace of disgust.

_Argh! These filthy not stop coming from Cybertron. Why this race is not once and for all on your planet and stop polluting our?

Were gobots immigrants, looking in bins neighborhood materials that could be recycled, thus ensuring their livelihood as best opportunities did not come. For some time to here, hundreds (if not thousands) of them landed on Cybertron fleeing poverty, lack of perspective and the uncertain future of your planet. Needless to say, most cybertronians simply could not bear the presence of "intruders" on your planet, "stealing" their jobs, mingling with their children causing "bad influence" or making ugly the landscape of Cybertron with his rough designs, vulgar and obsolete . Although both are robots races that become the Gobots were considered inferior by most cybertronians, higher and advanced technology and stylish design.

Prowl thickened the cybertronians list who despised the "inferior race". For him, Cybertron will be much better when they finally go away for good. Finally he decided to ignore the "scraps" as he called them, and returned to see the end of the film. It was long enough for his mother to wake up and go down the stairs of her as to the living room to greet him.

_ Good morning son! Standing now at this hour? You do not usually wake up so early.

_ Good morning mom! I lost sleep again. I spent the night here watching TV.

_ It is the second time this week that you lose sleep. Something is happening? Is worried?

_ Oh no! I'm just thinking so far that I can not relax and recharge. It is the concern for the admission tests of the academy. - Prowl did not dare to tell the real reason for your insomnia. I felt like a fool for it.

_ Good, if that, so I will prepare a special breakfast so you do not go unloaded to work. But you need to relax more. Another night like this and you'll end up falling into hibernation for lack of energy.

The mother of the Prowl hugged him from behind giving a kiss on his cheek. He turned to hug her back and felt the intensity of his affection. Then the two went to the supply room where the car helped, like a good son, preparing breakfast. An hour later, her father and her sisters showed up and were able to make the family breakfast as they always did. Then the story was repeated: Titania and StarGold fighting for the attention of Prowl, Jewel censuring both the childishness, his father giving him advice and his mother reinforcing. And that's Prowl reported what he had seen earlier.

_ Today was a bit of Gobots disgusting here on the street rolling trash. This scrap insists on coming to Cybertron.

_ If someone comes to scavenging for food to survive it is because all other alternatives for survival stopped, son. I should not refer to Gobots that way. You never know what tomorrow. - Were the wise words of his father.

_ If this rabble continue coming here, Dad really do not know how will be our tomorrow. With them taking our jobs and mixing with us. It would be better if the Prime ordered that all return to Gobotron immediately.

_ I find this a very tough stance, son. That's not how things should work. - It was the time of her mother comment. Titania not resist the curiosity and asked his protoform of innocence.

_ Why Gobots can not stay here, bro?

_ Because they are not like us.

_ Why they are not like us, bro? - It was the turn of StarGold ask. The Prowl response was harsh and unyielding.

_ Because we are superior to them at all. In science, in technology, design, developing ... They do not compare us.

_ Excuse! - The comments Prowl seem to have bothered Jewel, who rose from the table before finishing breakfast. The car surprised the attitude of his sister, who never left the table before the end of the meal. So quietly he noticed that she came into contact with someone by your communicator and even speaking softly, could hear his first words.

_ Hi! Change of plans. Today will not give. - Prowl surprised. Jewel was not to do anything in secret. But let it be. Five minutes later she returned to the room only to give a message.

_ Mother, father, that my friend who came here this afternoon will not be able to come. She has consulted marked on medibay. Then a light rose on the Prowl memory bank. He had managed to completely forget, even having spent a sleepless night because of it.

_ Ah, folks. I remembered. I invited a friend to come study with me here of late. Everyone was surprised. He never brought anyone home. Jewel made a point of making an acid comment. And he did not hide a certain satisfaction in distill some poison in his words.

_ Wow! Finally we meet a friend. Who would you have social life!

_ Good, son! We met him?

_ No! I met recently. He also wants to go to the gym and I got to help with the study.

_ Argh! So annoying! It should be a nerd and bland as you. - Jewel did not economize on your teen peeve.

_ Annoying is you, your fool! Uhm! - Said StarGold showing through speaking inch pair the oldest.

_ Shut up, tin brat! No one asked your opinion. - And it was there that the two began to argue. Until the father closed the discussion with a "Enough!" And left the two grounded for a few minutes to calm down. Without wishing to meddle in the dispute them, Prowl quietly looked at his watch and said he was already in his time. He said goodbye to everyone and went out into the work. When opening the door to leave, he glanced at the sidewalk to see if there was Jazz strolling around. But he was not. The car did not fail to feel a tinge of sadness because of it. But continued its path confident that this time all would be well, and look forward to the afternoon would come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

5- I lost in your smile

In the afternoon, Prowl came just in time to turn ended and went to the square where there was marked to find Jazz to follow together to his house. His spark has failed once again to see that coming to the site, he was already there waiting. Without realizing it, the car smiled in a way that used rarely do.

_ Hi! Here's a long time? - He said holding out his hand to greet him.

_ What's up? No. I just got here. How are you? - Jazz returned the handshake with his usual smile, and again pulled Prowl and kissed his face.

_ Better now. - Prowl did not notice, but said it without thinking and the silliest of smiles plastered on his face.

_ As? - Jazz seemed to be surprised with the answer.

_ There is?! Ah ... nothing, nothing! But tell me, are you ready?

_ I am your disposal. - Jazz said smiling, and it seems that the imaginations of Prowl interpreted the comment otherwise, because the poor man was red in the face and all lost in their own thoughts.

_ Ah, dammit! Failing to do so. It does not say a thing.

_ Uh ... It's okay? - Jazz asked with a curious expression, bringing the car back to reason.

_ Huh? ... Oh! Of course, of course. It's all right. Excuse! So let's go?

_Right now. - The porshe gave another smile, making the poor Prowl to decentralize again.

The two went toward the house of the vehicle. On the way, talking about some issues concerning the admission of evidence, Jazz seemed quite interested and listened carefully to the words of Prowl. This, however, could not get enough to observe and admire the smile porshe his trademark.

When they arrived, Prowl tried to warn him about his sisters, as if they were wild animals about to attack, which, indeed, it seemed.

_ Titania is a cute, but clingy and needy. StarGold will ask you your whole life. Prepares pro interrogation. And Jewel will look you up and down. If she likes you, beauty. If not, run to the hills. Eh, eh, eh, eh!

_Oh, relax! I love proto-forms. I'm sure we'll be fine.

Upon entering, Prowl was driving to the living room, where his parents to present his new friend.

_ Mom, Dad, this is Jazz, my friend. Jazz, these are my parents. Parents of Prowl were astonished to see that the child had a friend so beautiful and with a smile so open and spontaneous.

_ It is a great pleasure to meet them. Prowl talks a lot of lords. - Jazz reached out to greet them.

_ The pleasure is all ours, boy. Then you also want to get to the gym?

_ I want, sir. I'm working for that.

_ Well, Good luck! Prowl, why do not you study that table there on the porch? The weather is nice and the girls went for a walk. No one will disturb you. - Her mother gave the suggestion taking advantage of the absence of girls.

_ Good idea! Thanks, Mom. - Then turning to jazz.

_ You won a few more hours of life. The beasts came. - Jazz could not help but laugh at the comment. Even in jest, the vehicle is referred to the girls as if they were a threat to world security.

_ You are very cruel with his sisters. I'm beginning to be afraid of you. - The porshe said these words quickly leaning his head on the Prowl shoulder, which was completely bewildered, but happy with the unexpected contact.

_ Wait for me on the porch. I go to the room get the study material.

_ It's all right. I hope so.

It was enough to close the door to Prowl start jumping of happiness, like a child who has just won a new toy.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah ... Yikes! I do not believe! He is here. He's right here. - That's where, turning, he came face to face with a mirror, and then could see his expression. She noticed that he had never done it before, by anyone. He began to wonder.

_ Oh, is it?

He realized he was taking and decided to return to reality. He caught the tablets, notes and hard drives with raw files and went down fast.

_ You took. Was hard to find?

_ Excuse! I just forgot where you had kept a few things. - And sitting next to Jazz, he began to show him the notes he considered most important. They decided to begin studying advanced chemistry that day. It was one of the main materials. And Jazz seemed to have a little more difficulty. Soon the porshe saw an exercise that caught his attention.

_ Look at this! Hydrolysis usually occurs dialkyl ketals by a specific acid catalysis. However, the hydrolysis of diethyl ketal of tropone was verified experimentally ... - So, without realizing it, approaching Prowl, Jazz ended up rubbing his leg in it, causing poor vehicle is lost in his thoughts. He was completely oblivious to what the other spoke, concentrating on that sudden and daring touch. He also noticed that his neck ended up very close to his mouth. He felt a tremendous urge to put his lips on that part so soft and beautiful your friend, but he could control himself because he was afraid that he misinterpret. Until Jazz brought back from his trance.

_ What's up? What do you think?

_ There is? Oh, of course. Yes! That's right.

_ Er ... you paid attention to what I asked?

_ Ah, excuse Jazz. I just distracting me. You can ask again?

Jazz smiled again.

_ It's all right. Just watch this time. - And Prowl could not help but be charmed every time he smiled.

Followed by the rest of the afternoon studying. Occasionally Jazz said some joke to break the serious mood, or would improvise some little dance, making even greater admiration that Prowl had for him. In the afternoon the very end, while Prowl was reading the topic of a text, he realized that his friend was dozing hunched at the table. He wanted to wake him, but did not dare. He was so beautiful, so helpless! All that the car could do was watch and admire the porshe, being careful not to wake him. He realized then that he sketched a smile. Soft, but enough to shine the optics of the vehicle.

_ Even sleeping it is charming. - He thought as he approached to kiss lightly his face.

And then a loud noise at the gate made Jazz woke up with a start. Prowl also scared despite knowing what it was.

_ Bro, broooooo ... we arrived, we arrived ... - They were the girls, returning from the ride. Titania ran screaming, calling the elder brother and jumping into his lap.

_ IT IS! I've noticed. - Prowl said dryly, not hiding his disgust.

StarGold approached Jazz, looking at him from all angles with the greatest curiosity.

_ Is he your friend, bro?

But what was said Jewel.

_ No, idiot! It's Unicron. Oh, you do each question!

_ Leave me alone, your boring! Uhm! - StarGold responded again with a tongue foot out. This time Jewel did not want to prolong the discussion.

_ Oh, please, I'm out of patience now. Excuse me, bro.

Jewel looked Jazz over. It concluded that, despite being a friend of his brother's face, he seemed to be someone nice and cool. And he tried to be polite.

_ Sorry my sisters, man. My name is Jewel. Nice to meet you.

_ Thanks! I am Jazz.

_ These stupids here are StarGold and Titania.

StarGold lost no time in preparing his interrogation.

_ You as dating, bro?

_ WHAT? - The question caught everyone by surprise. Mainly the two friends. Prowl was totally bland.

_Oh, But that question! Of course not.

_But you're going to date, right? - Little did not stop.

_ Oh, do not talk nonsense , girl! - Jewel tried to contain the indiscreet brat.

_ You ever kissed my brother ? - He asked turning to jazz.

_ Oh no! - Jazz was also embarrassed. For that he did not expect.

_ Has passed his hand on his ass, bro?

_ What kind of question is this, brat?

_I saw a film that lovers spend a hand on the butt of one another.

Prowl was losing patience.

_ We are not lovers, and you walk watching too much television.

_ Have you kissed his neck?

_ No!

_ Have you ever rubbed in it?

_ No?

_ Have you hugged him from behind?

_ No!

_ Have you ever licked his neck ?

_ For primus, no!

_ You took it to bed?

_ ENOUGH! GO AWAY HERE ! - This last was too much. Prowl lost patience once. The girls ran away, laughing at his brother's angry expression. It was really funny, embarrassed by the indiscreet questions of small StarGold. When he managed to calm down, he realized that Jazz was laughing softly, although also have been embarrassed.

_ You laugh, is it?

_ Uh, uh, uh ... I'm sorry! I loved his sisters. They are the most !

_ Humph! Let's see if your worship will last after spending a week with them.

This time Jazz laughed out loud. Prowl ended up leaving the irritation aside and laughed along with him.

And only then they realized that the night had arrived.

_ Wow! I did not pay attention at the time. Jazz Sorry, but I need to go to the course.

_ It is in the same direction I'm going. All right if I join you?

_Of course! It will be nice to have someone to talk to on the way. - Prowl could not hold back the smile. Had the Jazz company for a few moments.

The car tried to collect the study material and keep it. He and Jazz took leave of his parents and the girls and moved on. On the way, someone made a "shush" calling Prowl attention across the street. When he looked up, he recognized the femme other day that encouraged him to talk to Jazz, making a positive sign with his hands as if to say "that's it". He smiled at her and continued on his way.

In the course of the door, Jazz began to say goodbye, and Prowl felt a pang of sadness for having to get away from him.

_ We can mark tomorrow afternoon again, if you want.

_ I'll love it.

Jazz smiled again and Prowl was lost in the gesture. He reached out to greet him, expecting another kiss on the cheek. The porshe matched the handshake. But this time, his kiss was towards ... Prowl's lips. Fast and smooth!

_ Jazz! - The car was completely surprised and helpless. Jazz just smile.

_ Well, until tomorrow. Good study!

He turned and went his way. Prowl followed him with his eyes. Flashes then began to move in your memory bank. It was quick, but remembered from the first time that Jazz smiled at him to the kiss he just gave you. A heat engulfed her spark, smile every memory I had of him. Every gesture, every word, the way you look and smile ... Oh, that smile! So intense! So lovely! That wonderful smile ... Then finally the car realized.

_ Oh, Primus! I'm in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

6 - Meeting me in your kiss

A kiss!

That's how porshe said good-bye to the car the night before, heading toward her way. It was all so fast, so simple, but so true. He could not help but be delighted with all that. Jazz was so spontaneous. Their attitudes were bold and honest, without worrying about conventions or formalities. He acted to the taste of his feelings. He had never, in all his life, met someone like him.

He thought of going after him. Maybe return the kiss, tell him what he was feeling. But he decided to go to the preparatory course, even though he knew he would not have to think about anything else after that. After the wonderful surprise of your beloved Jazz.

Prowl returned home after the end of class and was still stunned to the point of not paying much attention to his parents and sisters. Shortly after dinner, he said that he was tired of not having been recharged for two nights straight (which, in fact, was true) and retreated earlier.

Lying in his recharge cradle, Prowl once more contemplated the gesture of his friend. He touched his own lips as if to trace some trace of Jazz, no matter how small. I had said goodbye to him so recently, and I already missed him. I wanted to see your face again, hear your voice and of course see your smile. That lovely, kind, and loving smile that so warmed his spark. He had finally realized that he loved him. But if he declared his feelings, how would he react? Were those kisses not pure gestures of unconditional affection? Did he do it without expecting anything in return, or did he like him in the same way, and was that the way he found himself? Questions that could easily take sleep from the car, but this time he was so tired that he went into recharging mode anyway.

However, his dreams reflected the restlessness in his spark. In his dream, Prowl was walking on the sidewalk, heading toward his course. Suddenly, Jazz appears in front of him smiling.

_ Jazz! Prowl smiled back, happy at the meeting. Suddenly, the porshe approaches lightly and places another kiss on his lips.

_ Ah, Jazz ... - But in the dream, Prowl has the courage to do what he did not do in real life and hugged the porshe sucking the perfume that came from his neck. Then he kissed him passionately. Jazz was also bolder and licked the neck of the car, sticking his body with his and placing himself between his legs. Prowl moaned softly and hugged Jazz by the waist, returning the affection. She grabbed his ass and felt the smooth surface of his chassis. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a table appeared next to them. Prowl wasted no time. He longed for a moment like this with his love and laid him on her, pulling her legs apart and positioning herself between them. Jazz smiled and pulled him for one more kiss. Prowl could not resist. She longed to join him! He began to move back and forth listening to her sweet moans, feeling all the intensity of his desire, then ...

Toc, toc, toc, toc ...

_ Bro, bro, brooooo. Open the door! I'm afraid.

_ Argh! I do not believe! It can only be slutty. What the fuck! What a mess! - Prowl woke up extremely grumpy and irritated. Titania interrupted his wonderful dream. He would have Jazz all to himself if it were not for the girl's screaming. Well, she did not know anything. So he did not have to fight her. But that he was sick of life, ah, that was it.

_ Titania, what is it?

_ I'm afraid of the evil robot of a single optics. The little girl said tearfully. He had had a nightmare.

_Was your room light on?

_ No! StarGold said recharging with the light on is sparkling and made me turn it off. But I was scared, bro. It is in the dark that the evil robot of an optics only appears.

Little Titania was afraid of the dark. Ever since he had heard the story of the evil robot from an optics that only took the protoforms that reloaded in the dark to turn them into molten metal, he never dared to sleep again with the lights off. And she cried every time someone erased them.

_Forget what StarGold said. If you want to turn on the light, you can turn it on. - Prowl followed the little robot to his room, placed it in the recharge cradle, and turned on the light. Then he said goodbye to her and went back to his room, but not hoping to dream about Jazz again. He just slept.

The next day, shortly after work, he went to the square, where he met his friend. And he was already there waiting, as he had done yesterday, and as soon as he saw the car, he smiled at her as he always did. Prowl greeted him, already expecting him to repeat the gesture of last night. But to his surprise, this time, he just squeezed her hand. The car could not understand why, and his gaze clearly denounced his annoyance. Before he could ask the reason for such a change of attitude, Jazz explained himself.

_ Ah, before saying anything, I'm sorry for yesterday. I think I made you confused. It's that where I come from is very common to greet others with kisses or physical contact. I must have made a wrong impression about myself. I'm so used to it that I do not realize it. My bad! It will not happen again, okay?

Oh, what a disappointment! Poor Prowl felt his spark quench a little after these words. What a sadness!

"But ... I want it to happen." He said very quietly, looking down at his feet and trying to contain the tears that were already forming. He had finally met his love and suddenly heard one of them.

_ It's all right? Jazz did not hear what he said.

_Yes. Let's go! He said turning and wiping away the tears so the other did not notice.

During the course, Jazz came talking, but Prowl said almost nothing. He just agreed to some of the things he said and kept walking with his head down, avoiding looking at him. He was not well enough to talk after what he had heard. It felt as if something inside him had broken.

When they got home the girls came to greet them. The sisters' affection was the only thing that made Prowl smile a little. Seeing that Jazz got on so well with them, he took a step back.

_Excuse me a moment, Jazz. I'll be right back. - And without saying anything else or waiting for the other's reply, he hurried home, heading for his room.

Prowl slammed the door to her bedroom and slid her back down to the floor, crying like a helpless child. He needed to be alone now to vent his sadness. He had not even declared for his love and had already lost it. How it hurt! He felt small, useless.

Afraid that the reason for its disappearance was questioned, it decided to recover and to descend. He washed his face and tried to disguise the look of sadness, because surely the girls would repair, alerting Jazz.

Down the stairs, Prowl met his mother, who suggested:

_ Prowl, today it would be better for you and Jazz to study in your room. The girls will not leave you alone if you study on the porch or anywhere else in the house. There you can close the door and no one will bother you.

_Thanks for the idea, Mom. I'll talk to Jazz, if the girls have not dismantled it yet. - He tried to make a joke so he would not be suspicious.

Prowl went to meet Jazz to call him and saw how well he and his sisters were getting along. Even Jewel seemed to have sympathized with him. StarGold bombarded him with questions, and he answered them all calmly and enthusiastically, and Titania sat on his lap and snuggled up as he did with his older brother. The car could not help smiling at the scene. Although he was still sad, he could not help but be delighted with Porshe, especially after seeing how well he treated his family.

_ Girls, excuse me! I'm gonna have to steal the Jazz now. We need to study.

The girls did a very discouraged "Aaaahhhh", but agreed to release the porshe after he promised to come back another day to play with them. Then they headed toward Prowl's room for study afternoon.

About an hour and a half after they began to study, Prowl could not contain his disquiet.

_ Look, about what you said earlier today ...

_Yes. - Jazz listened carefully.

_ No need to apologize for anything. I did not bother myself at all. And it would not bother me if you continued to greet me like that. To speak the truth...

_ There is.

_ I liked. - He smiled.

_ Oh really?

_ Yes. Seriously!

_ Okay then. I keep. Porshe smiled radiantly, as if he had taken some of his weight off his conscience.

So they continued to study. Some time later Jewel brought a snack to the two at the request of his mother. And then he made a soft comment on the Jazz audio receiver that ripped out loud laughter from him. It was certainly embarrassing about Prowl, who stood there staring uncomprehendingly. Then she left. And Jazz, even at the insistence of his friend, did not say at all what she had said.

Night had already fallen when Prowl noticed that Jazz was reloading leaning over the table once more, as he had done the day before. But this time it seemed that sleep was heavy, because even calling several times, he did not wake up. The car then picked him up carefully and placed him in his recharge cradle to make him more comfortable.

As soon as she laid him down, Prowl could not help but admire him. His design was so beautiful, so dashing. The lines of his chassis were so elegant, his painting shone in a way he had never seen. And the visor he wore gave incredible charm. He was really beautiful and charming. Impossible not to fall in love with him.

Prowl moved slowly, slumped behind Jazz softly so as not to wake him and slid his hand over his body as if stroking it, but not touching it. He sniffed the scent coming from his neck as he had done in his dream and began to vent very softly, certain that he would not hear.

_You know, I've been watching you for a long time. I always saw you walk down the sidewalk and talk to everyone. I've always admired his way of getting along with everyone. I can not be that way. Despite being controlled and applied with work and studies, sometimes I get confused, because I do not tolerate certain things and I'm not so patient. But not you! You always finds a way to solve things in peace and conversation. I ... I could not help but notice the design. You're so beautiful, so elegant. I would have to try hard to try to look a little bit like you. What about your speech then? You always say something that makes my day better. Even a simple "good morning" of yours makes the rest of my day more joyful. And your smile ... Ah! I confess. I totally admired your smile. I can not imagine anything that is more beautiful than that. - He paused for a moment. - _ This afternoon I was really sad about what you said. It hurt to know that you would not kiss me anymore. His kisses became a part of me, of my spark. I would not know how to be without them, without your affection. You ... you've come into my life so little time, but ... but it's already a key part of it. No ... I can imagine my life without you, without your words, without your games, without your smile ... your beautiful smile that I so ... love. And he approached the Jazz audio receiver, relying on his heavy sleep.

_ I love you!

Suddenly the other turned in his direction.

_ Me too!

_ What?

And without waiting for anything else, Jazz caught the face of the car and kissed him intensely. Despite the shock, Prowl did not back down. He returned the kiss with all the passion he had in his spark, embracing Jazz as if his life depended on it. Sliding his hand all over his body and exploring the other's mouth with his tongue, as if he wanted to absorb the light of his spark with the gesture. After a while, Jazz tried to pull back to breathe, but Prowl did not want to move away from him. He longed for it for a long time, and he did not want to miss another minute. At last the porshe was able to disengage. The two panting looked at each other. The car could not hide happiness.

_I can not believe you heard everything I said.

_ Heard every word. And I loved it. I was liking you, too. Just did not know how to say.

_ But, and what did you say earlier about being common to kiss to greet from where you came from? Was it just to make me sad?

_ No! It is true. We do that. But I had already fallen in love with you, so I joined the useful to the pleasant. Except that I was afraid of your reaction, so I decided not to do more.

_ Ah! Do it, please. I need this. I need you. Do more, go.

_ Ah, you silly! Jazz stood up, smiling as usual. And started to walk to the door.

_ Let's go! Otherwise you'll be late for your course.

Prowl pulled him by the arm and dropped him on the bed.

_ What course?

And before Jazz could protest, he kissed him again with the same intensity and desire as the previous kiss, but this time the car wanted to make it clear that Porshe would not escape. Not this time. This moment was so dreamed of him, so desired. It could not be wasted at all.

_ My love! This time you do not escape!


	7. Chapter 7

7 - Finally my!

_ Today you do not escape!

So said the car, deciding that his beloved porshe would not leave his room without consolidating the beginning of their relationship. The kisses he took from her confirmed. But Jazz was not prepared for all this greed.

_ Aaaahh ... Prowl waits! Calm down.

_ I took it easy during the time we were just friends. Now let's enjoy it. - He said embracing the surprised Jazz, kissing and sucking his neck. He did not resist and slid his hands down his back, squeezing and smoothing.

_ Aaahh ... It's so soft and smooth! You are wonderful! Come here. He drew her in for another ardent kiss. Jazz was already moaning softly, but although he was enjoying the "treatment", he had to call his boyfriend back to reality.

_ Calm down, sweetheart. Waiting! Not like this.

"Ah, what is it?" Prowl did not hide his displeasure. Jazz smiled, though shyly.

_ Excuse! I want too.

_So ... - Prowl was already preparing to hug him again.

_It's just that I do not feel comfortable doing this with your family here. Your sisters can come at any moment. It would be annoying.

A glimmer of lucidity passed through Prowl's database. Although it was burning with desire, Jazz was right. Even with the doors closed, her sisters could always find a way in. It would be a very unpleasant thing if StarGold suddenly came and caught the two "berthed" and began their usual "barrage" of questions. He felt shivers just imagining the scene.

_ It is true! You're right. Better stop. So, what do we do?

_ What we always do. You go to your course and I go home.

Prowl looked at Porshe with a defiant air.

_ Look, I'm going to the course, yes. But with one condition.

_ What?

_ That you come with me.

_ What? Why? Jazz was startled by the imposed condition. Prowl hugged him and kissed his lips.

_ Well, it's because I want to introduce my beautiful boyfriend to everyone.

Porshe laughed humorously.

_ Okay! I will. But will not that be a problem?

Nothing! You can attend some classes as a listener without commitment.

"Well then, come on.

In this they heard the voices of Prowl's parents and the girls talking in the living room. It was then that the car had an idea.

_Wait for me here. I'll be right back.

Jazz was going to ask why, but he did not have time. Prowl left at once. It took about half an hour. The porshe was already getting impatient when her lover returned.

_ Come, come with me.

_ Wow! But how long it took you. What happened?

_ You will see.

Coming into the room, Jazz was surprised that everyone was staring at him and smiling. Without understanding, he asked the other.

_ Prowl, what's going on?

Titania took care of the doubt, running up to him and hugging him.

_ Brother in law! How cool! I won one more brother.

_ Huh!? Jazz had not yet understood. Prowl tried to explain.

_ Calm down, sweetheart! I told my family about us. He said I asked you to be dating.

Jazz hugged Titania back and picked her up, smiling at Prowl.

_Well, you did not really ask.

_ No? Well, I'll handle this now.

Then the carriage knelt before him, holding his right hand.

_ Jazz, here before all, I ask you: do you want to date me?

Jazz laughed at the scene. It was cute, but exaggerated and funny.

_ Wow! What a formality!

_ Then...

_ Yes! My answer is yes.

Everyone applauded and greeted the couple. Jewel did not squander a basic jab.

_Who knows now, who finally got a boyfriend, you stop being so boring, hey Prowl. Hey, heh, heh, heh ...

"Oh, do not fill up, you boring !" Your luck is that I'm too happy to fight with you.

_ I know, you nerd. Come and give me a hug, come on.

StarGold also manifested itself.

"You two were fucking up there, bro?

Jazz chuckled. Prowl's parents widened the optics, ashamed. Jewel shook her head, murmuring a "no one deserves!". Titania did not understand, and Prowl gave a dull smile and whispered menacingly at the girl's audio receiver.

_Reminds me to dismount you later.

Prowl's mother pulled Jazz into a corner.

_ Jazz knows, I realized that this was going to happen the moment you came here.

_ It is? Why, ma'am?

_ I saw the way my son was looking at you. It was the same way his father looked at me when we met. Jazz was amazed at this revelation. Then it was the turn of Prowl's father to speak to him.

_If my son chose you, boy, it's because you must be someone very special. I only ask one thing: Make him happy! You can be sure that he will do the same for you.

Jazz smiled and hugged them both. Soon after, Prowl saw how late it was. He said goodbye to everyone, grabbed Jazz by the arm, and ran with him on his way to the preparatory course.

If Prowl's intention in the course was to get attention, then he succeeded. Everyone was amazed, astonished when he reached arm in arm with Jazz. Come on! As well? That guy workaholic, nerd, who did not stay with anyone, suddenly appears arm in arm with a gorgeous robot and tells everyone that he's her boyfriend? It was just a surprise. Not to mention that Jazz, by itself, already attracted attention both for its beauty and its way of being. Prowl became jealous, because everyone wanted to approach him.

_ Okay, people. Enough! It's over! Let him breathe. He began to push his colleagues away from his beloved porshe. Jazz was amused by his reaction.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah ... You're jealous. So cute!

_ Humpf! I am not jealous. I just protect what's mine.

_ Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah ... Jealous.

_ Stop laughing! Really.

_ Ooohhh! I'm scared to death, sir, my husband. Ahahahahah

If there was one thing that made Prowl angry, they'd make fun of him. This attitude of Jazz would have consequences. The car threatened him, whispering into his audio receiver.

_ You will see. That you're going to pay me.

The porshe gave no importance and continued to laugh at her boyfriend's attitude.

A few minutes later the teacher arrived and the class started. The couple paid attention with commitment. Prowl, as usual, wrote down and recorded everything that the teacher was going through. Jazz just watched him. It was not as applied as the car, although it was well aware of the content that was transmitted.

At one point, Prowl's attention wandered from class and his gaze fell on Jazz's legs. He did not resist and ended up stroking that thigh so smooth and shiny. Jazz took a fright, but did not try to move away or take his hand away. She just looked at him with the look of "what are you doing?" And then looked away, afraid someone might be watching.

_ Calm, cute! It's just a caress. The car tried to reassure him a little. It was then that he noticed that the more he caressed his leg, the more the porshe's breathing grew heavy and his face began to flush. And as he raised his hand, the stronger he breathed and the hotter it became. - _Ah understood. He thought to himself. And he started to get an idea.

_Excuse me, teacher, I have to go to the drinking fountain.

_ No problem. Can go.

He took Jazz's hand and asked to come with him. They walked quietly down the hallway until Prowl pointed to one of the rooms, whose light was off.

That's the teachers' room. At school it usually goes empty and the lights are off. Can you do me a Favour? I forgot one of my tablets there, on the table. While I'm going to the water fountain, can you get it for me? But do not turn on the lights so they will not see you. Teachers do not like anyone in their class.

_ Of course! No problem. Jazz gave him a little kiss and went into the living room.

The porshe entered the room and went straight to the table in search of such a tablet that Prowl had requested. He looked carefully, but found nothing. Then he thought he might have been tucked into one of the drawers on the wall and went to look. But as soon as he started walking to them, he heard the door being closed and locked. Frightened, he wanted to hide under the table, when a familiar voice told him:

_ Calm! It's me.

_ Prowl? Wow, what a scare face! Why did it? And why did you lock the door?

Prowl walked toward him, and before he could ask anything else, the car took his lips in an overwhelming kiss, caressing his whole body.

_ What are you doing?

_I did not say you were going to pay me? - The car smirked.

_ Are you crazy? Is not this the teachers' room here?

_ Yeah! It'll be even better.

_ And your tablet?

_ Uh, uh, uh, uh ... What tablet?

Prowl did not let Jazz say anything else. He grabbed the porshe willingly and began to lick his neck, causing him to shiver. She squeezed his ass with a mixture of firmness and softness, as if she wanted her hands to become a part of her. Jazz was so soft and smooth! It was delicious to finally have him in her arms. And he moaned softly, but in such a lovely and lovely way. You could tell that despite the surprise, he was enjoying it, too. The car took her boyfriend's hand and drove it to his already anxious shaft. The porshe was not intimidated and caressed with pleasure that special part, while it kissed the lips to him. One moment, Prowl began to push his boyfriend's head lightly downward. Jazz understood what the other wanted. He smiled and began to descend, kissing the chest and then the belly of his beloved, going to kneel well in front of that rough mast, pointing shamelessly to his face. Without thinking of anything else, he held it and slid his tongue across the length of it, indulging in its taste, leaving it well moist, whirling and biting at the tip. In a moment it stopped and turned up to see the expression of pleasure of the vehicle. Then, without his waiting, he snatched the whole handle and sucked in a soft, slow but intense way.

_ Aaaahhhh ... That love ... sucks more ... swallows everything.

Prowl was delirious with the special caresses of his beloved. He bowed his head, not resisting to see the sight of that beautiful bot sucking its handle as if the light of its spark depended on it. She took his head lightly and began to move, filling even more the mouth of Jazz, who moaned ecstatically with everything that was happening. Until the car felt the overhead of approaching and abruptly removed its member from within the other, still dripping. The porshe groaned in protest. But he reassured him.

_ Not yet. I can not overwhelm you now. There's something I want to do.

He held the porch and lifted it, laying it on the table. Then she pulled him closer, opening her legs and caressing her valve that was already wet, but with the lid still closed.

_ Open for me, go.

Jazz gave a beautiful smile and he answered the request of his beloved, opening the lid and revealing his intimacy to him.

_ Ah, she's so beautiful! He smoothed Jazz's thighs and slid his tongue down that valve so wet, warm, and sensitive. Jazz began to moan louder, but controlling the voice fearing that someone could catch them. The car sucked more and more, thrusting its tongue into it as its fingers caressed the sensitive part from above. How delicious it was! His beloved porshe gave himself in such a unique way.

That's when they heard voices from the corridor. Then someone moved the door handle as if to open it. Prowl paused for a moment, but not frightened because he knew he had locked the door. He just wanted to see something he had noticed earlier in Jazz in the classroom. And he did it! He noticed that as they worked the door handle trying to open the door, it got much wetter. Then she began to suck him again, willingly. Porshe wanted to scream, but Prowl would not let it.

_ Love, if you moan, they will find you. Want everyone to see you like this?

Jazz was startled by what Prowl said, but he could not control himself. The feeling she was having was so wonderful! He could not stop as much as he wanted. She put both hands in her mouth to try to stifle her moans, but it was no use. Suddenly Prowl stopped and stood, looking at him.

_ Uuuhh ... continue, please ... I want more.

_ I know love. I'll give you more. A lot more!

And without Jazz hoping, Prowl tucked his spike strand into it, all at once. Porshe could not contain a louder sound this time around. The car had to put his hand in his mouth.

_They'll see you, my love. They'll see you fucking hot with me. Is that what you want?

Jazz replied that "no" nodded. Then Prowl began to move within him. She grabbed his legs and held him with will, with impetus. It seemed he wanted to merge with it. Porshe had to turn off his vocalizer because he could not disguise it this time. It was so good, so good to have Prowl moving inside him, touching him deep inside. At least he could scream without being heard. Prowl, meanwhile, while he stowed it, said softly in his audio receiver.

_ Look love. Someone's at the door. They are watching you. They see how you is hot. They are waiting to see you overload. Look, they're coming in to see you.

There was no one else there, but those words maddened Jazz in such a way that he arched his back and hit the overhead at that moment. Prowl was delighted with the scene. Not resisting any more, he penetrated the porshe harder, thus reaching his own overload.

The car crashed over her boyfriend. After a few minutes, they both took a breath and kissed each other affectionately.

_ You know Jazz, I noticed something.

_ What?

Every time I said there was someone at the door, someone was staring at you, you got soaked.

_ Oh really? Porshe looked embarrassed.

_ Oh really! I realized something today: the fear of being discovered makes you excited.

_I ... I think so. - He said giving a dull smile. Prowl hugged him.

_Ah, what is it? No need to be ashamed. Everyone has some kind of fantasy. This is yours. It's perfectly normal.

Prowl helped him off the table. As he stood, Jazz looked back and saw that he had left the table completely wet.

_ Damn it! Did I do all this?

_Uh, huh, huh, huh ... No, honey. It was you and your desire. You left the teachers' table all drenched. Delicious!

_ Ah, silly! Come on. Help me clean this up before anyone gets there.

The two got the mess very fast. Then Prowl slowly opened the door to the living room and looked carefully down the hall to see if anyone was there. He motioned to Jazz to let him out. But before they went, he slapped the porshe's buttocks hard, holding it.

_ Ouch!

_Did you see what happens when you make fun of me? Are you going to do this again?

_ Certainly! - Jazz said smiling radiant and kissing Prowl soon after.

The two left unseen. They returned to the classroom and curiously no one questioned their long absence. They watched the rest of the class holding each other's hands. At the end of the class, when they left, Prowl wanted to take Jazz home, but he refused even with all his boyfriend's insistence. The car could not disguise the discontent.

_ Please, my love, do not be upset with me. I really prefer it not now.

_I just wanted to know where you live.

_ You will know. Be patient! Do not let this upset you. Remember the wonderful day we had today. So much has happened! You declared to me, we started dating, you took me to your family, we came together for your course, and that little escape to the teachers' room ... Wow!

_ It is true! You're right. Sorry love. I will not let this ruin our day. But you owe me that.

_ Leave it to me.

Prowl hugged Jazz affectionately, stroking his back. Then he kissed her again and stared at her face for a long time, admiring him. Jazz smiled to his beloved by sliding his hand over his face.

"Will we see each other tomorrow afternoon?"

_ In the same place and time. Are you going to wait for me?

_ I'm already there. - He kissed the car, saying good-bye, and going on his way.

Prowl was still incredulous with everything that had happened that day. But he was so happy! His dream was coming true. His love was reciprocated. And very well matched. He had not felt this way in a long time, so excited. And even though Jazz was gone only a few minutes ago, I was already missing him. Of your beloved porshe. Already he missed his embrace, his affection, his kisses. But he went on his quiet way because he knew they would see each other again the next day.

It was then that he suddenly remembered a fact that would certainly influence, and much, his afternoon of study the other day.

_ Wow! Forgot it! Tomorrow my family will leave and will not be back until late at night. - His face then turned red and a malicious grin began to spring from his lips.

_ Jazz and I are going to be alone at home ... All afternoon.


End file.
